Faking It
by Farenz
Summary: Decían que los celos siempre sacaban a relucir los verdaderos sentimientos y que tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas... Y ellos estaban dispuestos a comprobarlo [AU]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! He vuelto (antes de lo que pensaba, por suerte jaja) con esta nueva historia, que surgió mientras miraba un programa sobre gitanos en la tele, hace ya bastante tiempo (pero recién hace unas semanas pude darle forma y hacer algo más o menos decente, que constará de cinco o seis capítulos, todavía no lo decido).

El título, por otra parte, lo tomé amablemente prestado (y sin permiso jajaj) a la cadena MTV de una novela que vi en vacaciones de verano y que me gustó bastante.

Sé que la idea está bastante usada, pero se negaba a salir de mi mente, por lo que me dije "si no les gusta, no la leerán y listo". Y, una vez más, traté de salir del drama y meterme un poco en el género ¿humorístico?

Edades:

Kaoru: 18 años

Brick y Momoko: 17 años

Butch Him: 26 años

Hay algunas otras aclaraciones, pero creo que van a darse cuenta a medida que avance el capítulo, como por ejemplo que Misery y Destiny son hermanas (creo que resulta obvio aclararlo) o "La Comunidad" a la que hace referencia Kaoru, pero si explico todo aquí, el capítulo quedaría muy corto.

En fin, dejo de molestar por el momento…

* * *

**Faking it.**

**Capítulo 1. **

Solo se ofrecían dos puestos para realizar las pasantías para graduarse como médico en el Instituto Central Tokio; y cuando a Butch Him y a Misery Takeuchi se las ofrecieron, aceptaron sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

Creían que todo sería tan sencillo como dar condones, píldoras anticonceptivas y tratar algún que otro dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, Butch Him nunca hubiera imaginado que quien terminaría cada día con una jaqueca de los mil demonios sería él.

—Juro que tenían el tamaño de dos manzanas hace un rato…— dijo la chica con indignación, señalando unas pequeñas marcas rosadas en su cuello—Destiny me lo dijo…

—Creo que debería decirle a Misery que le recete gafas a su hermana— respondió él

La chica bufó con enojo.

— ¿Recuerdas el zarpullido de la semana pasada? — preguntó con insistencia— Creo que ha empeorado…

La joven estudiante aflojó la corbata y comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. Butch sonrió, suplicó por paciencia, y le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se detuviera.

—No hace falta, la semana pasada concluí que eran pecas…

—Creo que deberías hacer una prueba— soltó con descaro— Solo para asegurarnos de que no se trate de alguna extraña y contagiosa alergia…

—Matsubara— la llamó; estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, lo que no era común en él— Realicé los estudios tres veces y sé que estoy capacitado para diferenciar una alergia de una simple marca en la piel

La chica le dedicó una intensa mirada de odio y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando Butch decidió molestarla, después de todo, ella llevaba molestandolo desde el inicio de sus pasantías.

—Matsubara— volvió a llamarla con una sonrisa

La chica se volteó inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—La próxima vez dile a Takeuchi que debe pellizcar con más fuerza para que la hinchazón dure hasta que llegues aquí…

La morena miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más que él pudiera verla antes de levantarle el dedo medio en un gesto obsceno, al que acompañó con un leve movimiento de los labios, el que Butch interpretó como "vete a la mierda".

El joven estudiante de medicina no pudo evitar reír, hacia cuatro meses que había comenzado sus pasantías, y cada día Kaoru Matsubara aparecía en la enfermería, quejándose de un resfriado en mitad de agosto, jaquecas o alguna enfermedad mortal ya erradicada (como la viruela).

A pesar de que la chica lo sacaba de quicio y le hacía perder la paciencia, debía admitir que le caía bien y siempre lograba sacarle más de una sonrisa.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Kaoru ingresó al salón de clases fuera de sus cabales. Estaba tan jodidamente enojada que si las miradas mataran, toda la habitación estaría envuelta en llamas.

Caminó lentamente, hasta que vio una cabellera rubia y tomó asiento junto a su mejor amiga, quien comenzó a temblar, no podía evitar temer por su joven y preciada vida.

—Kaoru… Realmente lo…— comenzó a disculparse, pero la morena la detuvo con un gesto de la mano

—No es tu culpa que sea un condenado imbécil— susurró con furia— Pero la próxima vez pellizca más fuerte…

La rubia le ofreció un chocolate de tregua que la morena aceptó gustosa: Cada maldito día era igual.

El profesor Matakayi ingresó al salón, y comenzó a llamar a algunos alumnos para que resolvieran unos ejercicios en la pizarra. Fue el turno de Brick Akamura y su inseparable gorra roja.

—Estoy a punto de darme por vencida, Destiny…— le dijo en voz baja y llena de desdicha una vez que el chocolate se había terminado—Quizá deba buscarme a algún chico de la comunidad que me guste…

— ¿Cómo "_aliento-de-perro_" Itouh? — cuestionó su amiga para que riera— Sé que tú y Him terminarán juntos…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Misery me confesó que siempre que te vas él se queda sonriendo como idiota…

—Debe hacerlo feliz el hecho de no tener que lidiar más conmigo— dijo en un lamento susurrado

—Estaría ciego si no se fijara en ti, Kaoru— la animó la rubia— Si yo fuera lesbiana, saldría contigo sin dudarlo un segundo…

—Y yo colocaría una orden de restricción de quinientos metros contra ti— confesó entre disimuladas risas

El profesor notó lo distraída que estaba la morena, por lo que detuvo el sermón que le estaba dando a Akamura.

—Señorita Matsubara— la nombrada casi saltó de su asiento por la sorpresa— ¿Puede decirnos que fue lo que el Señor Akamura hizo mal?

Destiny garabateó un papel y se lo entregó, al leerlo tuvo que reprimir otra risa.

— ¿Tiene la respuesta? — cuestionó el hombre con poca paciencia

Kaoru rodó los ojos y trató de serenarse, ¿Por qué demonios Destiny era así de graciosa cuando no podía darse el lujo de reír?

—En el tercer renglón, Profesor— exclamó con calma— Un número elevado a la potencia de cero da por resultado uno… Por lo que el resultado final es…— pensó durante unos pocos segundos— quinientos veinticuatro

—Me sorprende, Señorita Matsubara— dijo el hombre con desprecio— Si tan solo no pasara tanto tiempo jugando con sus cartas de tarot, sería una alumna ejemplar…

La chica le dedicó una mirada de intenso odio: Solo la había visto una vez leyéndole el futuro a su amiga en un receso, y el muy maldito había interpretado que no podía hacer alguna otra cosa.

—Solo tengo dieces en su clase, Profesor— dijo con descaro

El Profesor meditó por unos segundos:

—Entonces será una buena tutora para el Señor Akamura…

El hombre la miró por unos segundos más, como desafiándola a que dijera algo. Kaoru no iba a darle el placer de que la castigara, por lo que, luego de unos instantes, volvió al sermón contra el pelirrojo.

—Estoy harta de los estereotipos contra los gitanos…— dijo con la voz cargada de furia— ¿Por qué creen que solo por ser de la comunidad no sé nada de matemáticas?

—Es porque la gente es imbécil, ya lo sabes bien, Kaoru…— dijo su amiga con una sonrisa—Igual, creo que deberías haberle dado mi respuesta

Kaoru sonrió con malicia.

—No creo que a nadie le gustara que le dijera al capitán de Basketball que resolvió mal el problema porque es tan idiota que, si le pidieran deletrear su nombre, agregaría una H intermedia…

—Pero sabes que es cierto…

—Sí— respondió la morena—Pero sabes que está en un pedestal solo por ser el jodido y atractivo capitán… Seguro que si tuviera alguna extraña deformidad, nadie lo querría, sin importar lo bueno que fuera

— ¿Crees que Akamura es atractivo? — preguntó Destiny con una mueca de asco— Y ahora que serás su tutora pasarán mucho tiempo juntos…— agregó con picardía

—Si esto fuera una historia de amor, él sería mi príncipe azul— ironizó la morena—Pero esto es la vida real y él es el perrito faldero de Akatsutsumi…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Brick estaba teniendo un día completamente de mierda: Se había quedado dormido, el profesor Matakayi le había dado un interminable sermón (que terminó con la más extraña de sus compañeras siendo su tutora) y había olvidado su almuerzo, por lo que debía comer la asquerosa y nauseabunda comida de la cafetería.

Lo único que lo animaba era que, después de tres tortuosos años, había juntado coraje para declararle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga, Momoko Akatsutsumi.

Y allí se acercaba ella, con su lunchera de corazones firmemente aferrada a los brazos, como si temiera que alguien le robara alguno de los muchos dulces que llevaba cada día a la escuela (y Brick sabía que así era).

Le hizo un gesto con la mano, y la chica rápidamente se sentó a su lado, junto a un frondoso árbol.

—Que raro que Boomer no esté por aquí…— comentó la chica

—Creo que dijo que almorzaría con Miyako…

—Hacen una muy linda pareja…—dijo en voz muy baja y comenzó a abrir el empaque de un dulce

—Momoko— la llamó

Ella se volteó y sus rostros quedaron separados por unos pocos centímetros.

— ¿Sí?

—Tú me gustas…

Él nunca había sido un chico a quien las palabras le salieran con facilidad, por lo que, siguiendo un impulso, la besó con ternura.

Momoko lo detuvo a los pocos segundos, y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, Brick— susurró— No puedo, lo siento…

Y la chica se levantó, dejándolo solo con su miseria. Su día había empeorado aun más.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Había acordado encontrarse con Matsubara ese día luego del entrenamiento en la biblioteca, pensó que debería esperar a que volviera de la enfermería, ya que todos conocían de su obsesión con el pasante, pero se sorprendió al verla sentada en una mesa apartada, mientras mezclaba un mazo de cartas y hablaba en voz muy baja.

El chico se acercó, iba a decirle algo, pero ella habló primero:

—Akamura…—lo llamó—Toma dos cartas

Brick se sentó y obedeció: el cuatro de tréboles y el as de corazones.

Matsubara sonrió con ironía.

—Curioso… Muy curioso…— exclamó con una voz casi hipnótica— Veo que estás profundamente enamorado de una niña rosa y te sientes desdichado por ello…

—Eres buena— dijo con sorpresa

La morena estalló en risas, por lo que Brick la miró con perplejidad.

—Eres más imbécil de lo que creía— se burló— Cualquiera sabe que se necesitan cartas especiales para leer el futuro…

— ¿Entonces cómo sabes lo que me está pasando?

—Solamente observó a la gente con más atención de la necesaria

— ¿Tan aburrida es tu vida? — se mofó

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Incluso la persona más despistada se daría cuenta…— exclamó— No eres nada disimulado correteando tras mi prima como si fueras su maldita sombra

— ¿Tu prima? — preguntó, ya no entendía nada

—Su padre era hermano de mi madre…

— ¿Era?

—Sabes los estereotipos, Akamura— dijo en voz baja— No pudieron soportar que mi madre se casara con un gitano, por lo que tuvo que decidir entre él o su familia…

—Ah…— exclamó él, no sabía qué más podía decir

Se formó un incómodo silencio, ¿De qué más podían hablar dos personas que apenas se conocían?

— ¿Quieres empezar con esto? — preguntó señalando sus apuntes de matemáticas— Estoy teniendo un día de mierda y quiero volver a casa

—Tiene algo que ver con cierto enfermero, ¿Verdad? — preguntó para molestarla

— ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa? — le preguntó con dolor en los ojos— De todos modos, me doy por vencida…

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó, realmente tenía intriga

—Debo parecerle poco interesante, no lo sé— se lamentó— O poco atractiva…

—Estás bromeando, ¿Verdad? Todo el Instituto babea por ti, incluso yo saldría contigo…— lo último lo dijo con un tono de broma

—Deja las palabras baratas, Akamura— le dijo con severidad— No voy a salir contigo para que Akatsutsumi se ponga celosa… No soy la segunda opción de nadie…

Una idea apareció en el cerebro de Brick, era algo retorcida, pero podría funcionar…

—Pero podríamos fingirlo, ¿No crees?

La chica lo miró sin entender.

—Dicen que los celos ayudan a aclarar los sentimientos… Yo me di cuenta de que amaba a Momoko cuando la vi tonteando con un idiota— dijo seriamente— Quizá, si ella y Him sienten que tienen competencia se den cuenta de lo que realmente sienten…

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Al cien por ciento— exclamó con seguridad

— ¿No sería manipularlos?

—Matsubara— la llamó— Tiempos desesperados requieren de medidas desesperadas, ¿No lo crees? Si dejamos de darles atención, quizá se acerquen…

—Podría funcionar…— dijo la chica, tenía sus dudas, pero él tenía razón... ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Creeme, lo hará

—Intentemoslo…— exclamó la morena— Dicen que en el amor todo vale…

Kaoru le tendió la mano y él la estrechó: Con ese simple gesto, la farsa dio por iniciada.

* * *

Hola de nuevo(?) jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a darme un RR, ya que no estoy demasiado segura si continuar o no, y me gustaría saber que les ha parecido…

Abrazo bien fuerte :)

**F**arenz.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén todas más que bien n.n.

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, aprovechando que anoche terminé de escribirla (sí, antes de empezarla, quería estar segura de que iba a tener un final), espero que les guste y que se diviertan un rato (en lo personal, ya saben que adoro hacer sufrir a Momoko jajaja).

Ah, hubo un error de tipeo en el capítulo anterior (que ya está corregido), Butch tiene 26 años, no 16.

Muchas gracias por sus RR, favs y follows, son realmente las mejores, y lo saben (Farenz las abraza eternamente a todas *-*)

En fin, dejo de explayarme y sigo con la historia, ya las molestaré al final…

* * *

**Capítulo 2. **

Se encontraron al día siguiente en un parque alejado al atardecer, iban a hablar con detenimiento sobre la farsa y no deseaban que nadie los oyera.

—Para que esto funcione, sería conveniente que dejaras de llamarme Akamura— soltó el chico— Debemos hacerle creer a la gente que ya tenemos suficiente confianza para llamarnos por nuestros nombres…

—Supongo que tienes razón— respondió ella, pensativa— Te llamaré Brick y tú me dirás Kaoru…— se detuvo un segundo— Si llegas a decirme "_bebé"_, "_mi panquecito de canela_" o cualquier otro apodo cursi, juro que te romperé la cara…

El pelirrojo rió.

—Si tu lo dices, "_caramelito_" — ironizó

La morena lo miró con odio y luego comenzó a reír.

—Creo que debemos idear algo para que nadie sospeche que esto es una farsa…— dijo él— Antes de ayer ni siquiera nos mirábamos en clase…

Kaoru meditó por unos segundos.

—Mañana siéntate junto a mí y mírame como si fuera la chica más hermosa del mundo— soltó con descaro

— ¿Por qué crees que funcionará?

—Tú confía en mí, Brick... Una pareja funciona a base de la confianza en el otro…— respondió— Pero no olvides invitarme a salir procurando que alguien te oiga

— ¿Pero cómo se enterarán Momoko y Him?

—Vamos al Instituto Cental de Tokio, imbécil— contestó y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza— En ningún otro lugar los chismes circulan tan rápido...

Siguieron caminando en silencio por el parque unos minutos, hasta que vieron unos columpios uno junto a otro y decidieron sentarse allí.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer algo antes de seguir con esto…— susurró ella con las mejillas teñidas levemente de rojo y mirando fijamente al suelo

Tomó la mano de Brick con suavidad, y el chico entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

— ¿Qué?

Kaoru no respondió, solo se limitó a levantarse del columpio, acercarse al pelirrojo y besarlo en los labios.

El beso comenzó como un tímido roce de labios, pero ella sabía que debía acostumbrarse a los besos del chico para que todos lo creyeran, por lo que decidió abrir un poco la boca, para permitirle que la recorriera a su antojo.

Después de un tiempo, la chica se separó de él, sin antes morderle el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Wow— soltó él sin poder creerlo, nunca lo habían besado de esa forma

— ¿Te ha gustado? — preguntó en forma coqueta y guiñándole un ojo

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a tus besos, Kaoru…

—Esa es la idea, idiota...

Brick no contestó, solo la abrazó y volvió a besarla. Ella tenía razón: Debían conocer la boca del otro a la perfección para que la mentira fuera creíble.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Al día siguiente, Destiny se enojó con ella cuando le dijo que se sentaría junto a Brick Akamura por unas semanas, pero se tranquilizó al recibir la promesa de que luego le contaría todo con lujo de detalles.

—Buen día, Kaoru…— exclamó Brick en voz alta apenas ingresó al salón

—Igual para ti, Brick— respondió ella una vez que estuvo a su lado

Una cabeza con cabello muy largo y de color naranja se volteó inmediatamente para prestarles su total atención: ¿Desde cuándo Brick y Matsubara tenían tanta confianza para llamarse por sus nombres?

Momoko se decidió a estar completamente atenta a ambos durante el día. Desvió su atención de su amigo por unos segundos, para mirar a su mejor amiga Miyako.

— ¿Desde cuándo Brick es amigo de Matsubara? — le preguntó con enojo

—Lo único que sé es que ella fue nombrada su tutora en matemáticas…

—Debemos acercarnos más…— dijo la pelirroja

— ¿Acaso estás celosa?

—No— mintió con descaro, pero fue delatada por su sonrojo—Es solo que es una gitana y puede hechizarlo para que se enamore de ella…

—He hablado con Matsubara un par de veces— dijo la rubia— Es un poco extraña, pero no creo que sea el tipo de persona que haga algo así— se detuvo un par de segundos al notar a Takeuchi sentada junto a su novio—Es su amiga la que me da mala espina…

— ¡Debemos acercarnos!

Con curiosidad, las chicas terminaron ocupando un asiento detrás de Brick y Matsubara y al lado de Boomer y Takeuchi.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

—Que clase aburrida, ¿No lo crees? — soltó la morena reprimiendo un bostezo— ¿A quién demonios le importa saber historia? ¡Toda esa gente murió hace años!

—Conocer los errores del pasado evita que volvamos a cometerlos, preciosa…

—Deja ya la palabrería barata, Brick— dijo ella con fingido enojo— Sabes que no soy ese tipo de chica…

Brick la miró con seriedad y le guiño un ojo, gesto que a Momoko no le pasó por desapercibido.

—Si quieres puedo demostrarte que no es palabrería…

— ¿Y cómo lo harías?

El chico guardó silencio unos segundos, se oía un ruido amenazador a sus espaldas: la pelirroja que estaba sentada detrás de ellos mordía un lápiz con una furia asesina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

—Sal conmigo luego de la escuela y lo verás…

Momoko no pudo resistir y tocó el hombro de su amigo con fuerza, él se volteó y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver como los ojos rosas centelleaban de ira.

—Brick— dijo su nombre con furia— No puedes salir con ella

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es una gitana y está loca

Kaoru se volteó, rodó los ojos y se mordió los labios para no soltar un insulto: Estaba completamente harta de los prejuicios.

—No me digas que hacer, Momoko— dijo con fingido enojo

Brick se volteó y la ignoró, lo que ocasionó que a la pelirroja comenzara a hervirle la sangre.

La morena la miró fijamente, reprimió una risa y alzó los hombros, como desentendiéndose de la situación. Luego, volvió a voltearse y a fingir atención a la clase.

— ¡No me dejen hablando sola! — se lamentó Momoko en voz alta

Ambos volvieron a voltearse para verla una vez más.

—Ya te lo ha dicho Brick, no le digas qué hacer— lo defendió la morena— Y te recomiendo que no utilices la palabra "gitana" como insulto, somos una comunidad muy rencorosa…

—Brick…— lo llamó la pelirroja haciendo un puchero

El chico estaba a punto de ceder ante ese simple gesto, por lo que la morena decidió volver a hablar.

—Ni que fueras su novia, Akatsutsumi— dijo con enojo— Pudrete...

La morena tomó al chico por los hombros y lo obligó a voltearse nuevamente.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que Kaoru le escribiera una nota, era demasiado peligroso hablarle aunque fuera en un susurro, la pelirroja estaba observándolos atentamente: Todo marchaba según el plan.

Kaoru le tendió un papel y Brick lo leyó, con mucho cuidado de que Momoko no lo hiciera.

**"Casi arruinas todo, imbécil"**

Brick tomó un nuevo papel y garabateó una respuesta en letras muy grandes; cuando Kaoru lo leyó, tuvo mucho cuidado de que Akatsutsumi también lo hiciera.

**"Siento lo de recién. Vayamos a la nueva heladería después de clases"**

La chica le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y aceptó en voz alta. Si todo seguía así de bien, el plan duraría menos de lo que pensaban.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Momoko llevaba más de media hora en esa incómoda posición y su cabello estaba repleto de hojas debido a que estaba escondida detrás de un gran arbusto, observando a su mejor amigo y a su maldita cita gitana.

No era que ella conociera a muchas personas de la comunidad gitana (solo conocía a Matsubara, y había hablado dos veces con ella en toda su vida), pero su padre decía que eran todos unos timadores y hechiceros, y él jamás le había mentido.

Su espalda crujió sonoramente, pero ni siquiera lo notó, estaba completamente concentrada en observar a Brick: Ciertamente, estaba enamorada de él hacía años, por el único motivo que había rechazado el beso que le había dado días atrás era porque no soportaría la vida sin él. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que estuviera a su lado como para perderlo...

Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ver como otra le robaba a su chico.

Una vez más, sintió como la sangre le hervía cuando vio que esa maldita lo tomaba de la mano con timidez y él la aceptaba, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lentamente, su mejor amigo se acercaba a esa perra, hasta que la besó.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y, en un gesto inconsciente, se llevó la mano allí, mientras que gruesas lágrimas de desdicha caían por su rostro: su corazón se estaba rompiendo en millones de pedazos por culpa de un beso entregado a otra.

—Deberíamos salir más seguido— exclamó el chico cuando se separaron

— ¿Te refieres a que seamos pareja? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa

—Exacto…— respondió— Realmente me gustas…

Brick volvió a besar a la morena, y Momoko abandonó el lugar en silencio. No podía creer que ya le gustara otra…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

—Ya se fue…— murmuró él con dolor— Espero que pueda perdonarme…

—Lo hará, no te preocupes— respondió Kaoru, quitándole importancia— Casi arruinas todo una vez más…

—No creí que viniera…

—Yo tampoco lo creía…— susurró ella— ¿Qué tan idiota hay que ser para seguir a un chico a una cita con otra?

* * *

Espero que las fans de BrickxMomoko no quieran asesinarme x.x, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que el ff dice [KaoruxButch] y [BrickxMomoko]…

Ya sé que Butch no apareció en este capítulo (solo lo nombraron una vez), pero prometo que volverá a hacerlo en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí sin morir de aburrimiento, espero que me dejes un RR comentando (si te gustó o no jajaja)

Espero que no me odien u.u, nos leemos!

**F**arenz.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¿Recuerdan que dije que la historia ya estaba terminada? Bueno, resulta que gracias al RR de **iriii** tuve que modificar todo el capítulo. Personalmente, me gusta mucho el cambio que hice, y le da un poco de protagonismo a mi queridísimo Butch *-*. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ti, ¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS**!

En cuanto al RR de **locatotalmente**: con respecto a los azules, no voy a decir nada más que son pareja (por más que trate, no puedo escribir sobre ellos T_T).

Muchas gracias por todos sus RR, realmente no sabía que esta historia iba a gustarles n.n, y gracias también a las lectoras fantasmas por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo en leerlo y/o agregarlo a favs/follows :)

Bueno, creo que me explayé demasiado, no las molesto más…

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo 3**.

Aunque ellos habían ayudado bastante dejándose ver de la mano en público y robándose besos entre clase y clase, las cosas salieron tal y como Kaoru había predicho: A las dos semanas de iniciada la farsa, todo el Instituto Central Tokio sabía de su relación y no se hablaba de otra cosa (lo que ocasionaba que la morena soltara constantes bufidos de enojo, ya que odiaba ser el centro de atención).

Y, a consecuencia de ello, Momoko Akatsutsumi llevaba dos semanas viviendo una pesadilla constante: Apenas dormía y pasaba las noches consumiendo dosis casi letales de dulces (incluso para ella), por lo que sus ojos estaban apagados, su rostro mostraba profundas ojeras y sus calificaciones habían bajado notablemente.

Al llegar al salón de clases, Momoko ocupó su lugar, junto a Miyako y por detrás de la pareja que tanta desdicha le estaba causando. A pesar de sentirse fatal, no iba a permitir que nadie se enterara de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, por lo que se veía obligada a fingir una sonrisa en todo momento.

—Akatsutsumi— la llamó la profesora de literatura

—Aquí estoy

— ¿Podemos hablar afuera un minuto?

La pelirroja se levantó de mala gana y obedeció.

— ¿Qué ocurre, profesora?

—Tus calificaciones han bajado…—dijo con preocupación— Solo quería saber si todo estaba bien…

La pelirroja bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro: Por un lado, no podía decirle a una profesora que sufría por la relación de su mejor amigo (al que amaba) con otra persona; pero por el otro, siempre había sido una pésima mentirosa.

—Me he estado sintiendo algo mal en estas últimas semanas…—susurró— Tengo nauseas todo el tiempo…

Eso no era una total mentira, por eso logró que sonara convincente: Cada vez que veía a Brick junto a Matsubara sentía deseos de vomitar.

La profesora se llevó las manos a la boca, en un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¿Crees que estás embarazada?

Si Momoko no se hubiera sentido tan mal por todo lo que ocurría, se hubiera echado a reír.

—No— respondió— Eso es imposible…

La mujer suspiró de alivio.

—De todos modos, ve a la enfermería, por favor— le pidió amablemente

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, antes de hacer lo que le había dicho.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, tocó la puerta con suavidad y fue recibida por unos ojos verdes que brillaban de emoción. Pero al verla, estos se apagaron y miraron al suelo fijamente. Momoko casi podría jurar que estaba esperando a alguien.

—Buenos días— susurró con timidez— Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi

—Buenos días, Akatsutsumi— respondió el enfermero secamente, tratando de ocultar su desilusión con una sonrisa— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo nauseas y dolor de estomago— se lamentó

El joven pasante le indicó que tomara asiento en una camilla, ella obedeció y comenzó con la revisión. Hasta que en un momento se detuvo:

—Misery…— llamó a su compañera— Ven a tomar su presión sanguínea

Una joven rubia apareció con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y Butch no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo: Conocía a Misery desde casi toda su vida y aún le resultaba irónico que alguien cuyo nombre significara "Miseria" sonriera todo el tiempo.

Una vez finalizado el estudio, Misery Takeuchi suspiró sonoramente.

—Revisa sus ojos, Butch…— exigió

El moreno le hizo caso, y sonrió con un dejo de tristeza.

—Ya sé lo que tiene, Señorita Akatsutsumi…

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿De casualidad ese malestar aparece cada vez que ve a cierto chico?

Momoko bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió con tristeza.

—Síntomas: ojos hinchados, ganas de vomitar cuando se ve a cierta persona y mirada de tristeza— comenzó a decir— Mi diagnostico: Un corazón roto…

La chica no respondió, el enfermero había dado en el clavo.

—Tratamiento… — se detuvo un segundo, él no tenía idea de esas cosas— ¡Oye, Misery! — la rubia volvió al lugar— ¿Cómo se cura un corazón roto?

Misery la miró con severidad antes de dedicarle una sonrisa amable.

—Yo te recomiendo una noche de películas con tus amigas, y buscar algún otro chico…— exclamó— Pero no es grave sufrir por amor a tu edad, Momoko, no te preocupes…

La pelirroja se sintió mejor por primera vez en semanas, les dio las gracias con una sonrisa y abandonó el lugar.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Poco tiempo después, Butch se encontraba tomandose un café con Misery en la enfermería: las últimas dos semanas habían sido completamente aburridas sin las "alergias" que Matsubara solía fingir.

—Estuviste muy bien con la chica pelirroja hace rato— soltó él— No hubiera podido manejarlo yo solo…

—Te vuelves una experta en corazones rotos cuando lo has sufrido tanto— se lamentó— Espero que esté mejor…

—Por eso fue que prometí no volver a sentir nada más por nadie…— comentó con tristeza, le habían roto el corazón una vez y le bastaba para toda su vida

—El amor es lo mejor que puede pasarnos, Butch…— comentó con optimismo— No entiendo porque te niegas tanto a sentirlo…

—Solamente no quiero darle el poder a nadie para que me destruya…—agregó

Pero su subconsciente lo traicionó e hizo que sus ojos verdes se posaran en la puerta de la habitación: Realmente deseaba que un torbellino de cabello negro y mirada desafiante pasara por allí a quejarse de un inexistente malestar.

De manera inconsciente, soltó un suspiro (que a su compañera no le pasó por desapercibido): Sus días eran completamente aburridos sin Kaoru Matsubara en ellos.

—Es raro que haya tanta tranquilidad por aquí…— dijo con tristeza

—Realmente la extrañas, ¿No? — cuestionó la rubia

— ¿He sido tan obvio?

—No respondas con otra pregunta, Butch— lo regañó

El moreno meditó por unos segundos: Podía mentirle, pero Misery lo conocía desde que tenían doce años y lo descubriría de todos modos, así que decidió ser sincero.

—Sí— confesó

Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la chica: Jamás había oído a Butch decir que extrañaba a alguien.

— ¿Quién diría que a "_no-quiero-una-estúpida-relación_" Him le gustaría alguien? — se burló, pero al notar la mirada de odio que su amigo le dedicaba, se puso seria— ¿Y por qué demonios no se lo dices?

—Porque es una niña, Misery…— se lamentó— Sus padres me denunciarían por ser un maldito pedófilo— hizo una pausa— Además, parece haber olvidado mi existencia desde que está con ese imbécil de su novio…

La rubia lo miró con severidad.

—Te informo que Kaoru tiene dieciocho años, lo que quieras hacer con ella es completamente legal— dijo— Y tú sabes bien que las parejas del instituto no duran para siempre…

Butch no pudo evitar cómo habían terminado las cosas con su novia de la escuela: Era ella quien había roto su corazón.

—Y además, solo quedan dos meses para que finalice la escuela…— le recordó— Y puede que no vuelvas a verla…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Momoko volvió a ingresar al salón: Seguía sintiéndose mal, pero había mejorado un poco, gracias a la amabilidad con la que la habían tratado: Solo debía ignorar a Brick hasta que su enamoramiento finalizara, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

—Momoko— la llamó su amiga, cuando se sentó a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

La pelirroja le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Siento haberte preocupado, Miyako— se disculpó— Ya estoy mucho mejor, el enfermero Him ha sido muy amable conmigo

Los sentidos de Kaoru se agudizaron al oír el nombre de Butch, y se sintió enrojecer de ira al enterarse de que él había sido amable con alguien. Los celos estaban a punto de dominarla, así que respiró hondamente para calmarse: Seguramente Akatsutsumi la estaba desafiando a que estallara y la golpeara, pero la morena no iba a darle el gusto.

Los minutos se le antojaban eternos, y un fuerte dolor punzante había aparecido en el centro de su cabeza, sabía que un analgésico lo calmaría en cuestión de minutos, pero su orgullo le impedía ir a buscarlo a la enfermería.

Escuchaba la voz de la profesora de literatura a la lejanía, y veía como su "novio" tomaba apuntes sin descanso.

Un mareo se hizo presente, y Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con la ilusión de que el condenado dolor se desvaneciera por arte de magia, por lo que la mirada de su compañero se clavó en ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó

—Tengo una jaqueca de los mil demonios— gruñó

La morena sintió como otra mirada se clavaba en ella: Akatsutsumi estaba espiándolos y dedicándoles su total atención, como llevaba haciendo desde el primer día que se había sentado junto a Brick.

Kaoru sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, en cualquier momento se levantaría y golpearía a la maldita pelirroja hasta que sangrara; pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor… Le pagaría con la misma moneda.

—Creo que no deberíamos volver a pasar la noche juntos cuando al día siguiente hay clases…— le dijo al pelirrojo con fingido lamento

Brick tardó un segundo en comprender la indirecta, pero cuando notó que la pelirroja les prestaba su total atención, continuó con la mentira con total naturalidad.

—O quizá deberíamos dormir un poco…— hizo una pausa— Siento no poder soltarte, Kaoru… Eres totalmente adictiva

Si las miradas mataran, o si Akatsutsumi fuera más impulsiva, ambos estarían bien muertos. La morena sonrió con malicia.

—Sabes que a mi también me encanta pasar las noches contigo…— dijo mirándolo fijamente— Pero hagamoslo los fines de semana…

Akatsutsumi tosió para llamar la atención de la pareja, y al verse ignorada, tocó el hombro de su amigo con fuerza para que se volteara, Kaoru lo imitó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Momoko? — preguntó el chico

—Creo que deberían guardar esos comentarios para otro lugar… A nadie le importa su vida sexual

La morena rodó los ojos con molestia: Estaba completamente harta de la pelirroja y si se enteraba de que había estado nuevamente con su enfermero, la asesinaría sin piedad.

— ¿Ves a alguien más quejarse? — cuestionó con los ojos verdes casi centelleantes de ira

—No, pero…

—Entonces deja de escuchar conversaciones entre mi novio y yo y metete en tus propios asuntos…

El rostro de la pelirroja estaba rojo de furia, Kaoru volvió a sonreír con malicia y se volteó; Brick suspiró con resignación antes de imitarla.

Pocos minutos después, la morena decidió que su orgullo podía irse al demonio: La migraña no desaparecía, por lo que solicitó permiso para ir a la enfermería. Necesitaba un analgésico con urgencia y se moría de ganas de molestar a Butch.

Sí, él podía ser amable con Akatsutsumi o con quién demonios quisiera, pero Kaoru no estaba dispuesta a verlo ser irónico con nadie más.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Butch estuvo a punto de caer de la silla cuando la vio ingresar a la habitación, con su cabello desordenado, su falda varios centímetros por encima de lo que dictaba el reglamento y con una expresión de dolor demasiado intensa como para ser falsa.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Him? — se burló en tono altanero

Él le dedicó una sonrisa que esperó le bastara como respuesta.

— ¿Necesitas que controle tus alergias? — preguntó con ironía

La chica negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—Hoy no… Ya tengo quien lo haga—exclamó— Pero gracias por ofrecerte…

— ¿Entonces la relación con ese chico es cierta? — preguntó con tristeza

—Sí…— murmuró

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una farsa para llamar mi atención— se burló

La morena sonrió con tristeza y miró al suelo: No podía decirle la verdad, por lo que decidió volver a mentir.

—Nunca caería tan bajo, Him…

—Lamento oír eso… Ojalá fuera mentira...

— ¿Por qué?

—Él no te conviene…

—No conoces a Brick, no sabes cómo es— lo defendió

—No, no lo conozco— dijo— Pero sé cómo son los tipos como él, y sabes que realmente me preocupo por ti, Kaoru…

Los ojos de la chica brillaron de felicidad ante su doble desliz: La había llamado por su nombre por primera vez y había admitido que se preocupaba por ella.

—No puedo esperar al que me conviene toda mi vida, Butch— se lamentó

El hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre no le pasó por desapercibido.

—Eres joven y hermosa…— dijo sin pensar— Deberías disfrutar…

La morena casi podía sentir como su corazón explotaba de felicidad.

—En mi comunidad está mal visto que no tenga novio— exclamó con tristeza— No quiero decepcionar aun más a mis padres…

— ¿No deberías estar con un gitano?

—A ellos no les interesa con quien esté, siempre y cuando sea feliz…

Se formó un silencio entre ambos, y Butch notó como la chica se masajeaba suavemente la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces viniste a disfrutar de mi buena compañía? — se burló— No te culpo, sé que soy irresistible…

Se odiaba por ser tan irónico con la chica, y detestaba aun más no poder mostrarse amable; pero no sabía cómo tratarla: Hacía años que una persona no se le metía tanto en la cabeza como lo había hecho esta estudiante.

Se alegró al notar que no tomaba a mal su ironía y que estaba riendo; se veía simplemente hermosa.

—Solo vine porque estoy muriendo de dolor de cabeza…— se explicó— ¿Puedes darme un analgésico?

El pasante se lo dio junto con un vaso con agua, ella los tomó y se retiro con un simple adiós: No había habido palabras malsonantes ni gestos obscenos en su despedida.

Butch suspiró con tristeza, mientras rogaba interiormente que la antigua Kaoru volviera pronto… Realmente la extrañaba.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

Al salir de la enfermería, Kaoru se apoyó contra una pared y soltó un sonoro bufido; se sentía molesta y frustrada, ¿Había malinterpretado a Butch o él había coqueteado con ella? No, la había llamado "hermosa", no podía equivocarse en eso.

Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes pasó junto a ella, la señalaron con el dedo y siguieron con su camino: Estaba harta de estar en boca de todo el Instituto, ya tenía suficiente con ser la única chica de la comunidad que finalizara sus estudios como para tener que lidiar con eso.

Por la poca salud mental que aun le quedaba, debía finalizar la farsa pronto. No era que Brick le cayera mal, al contrario: Si bien era bastante idiota, era agradable, gracioso y besaba bien; pero no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir con la farsa: Era ese maldito enfermero quien le había robado el corazón con sus comentarios irónicos y sonrisas sarcásticas.

Una brillante idea apareció en su mente, como por arte de magia e iba a ser llevada a cabo al día siguiente. Quizás ella no obtendría lo que deseaba, pero Brick merecía ser feliz y Kaoru se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera. Además, su idea mantendría a Akatsutsumi alejada de su enfermero hasta que finalizara el año…

* * *

Wow, capítulo largo… Pensé en dividirlo en dos partes, pero hubieran quedado muy cortos… Aparte, creo que merecían un capítulo así, para variar…

Se vienen los últimos dos capítulos de la historia, no quiero que termine, pero no podría estirarla más.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, que me dejen un RR comentándome que creen que hará Kaoru…

¡Hasta la próxima!

Muchos abrazos,

**F**arenz.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy actualizando, como prometí que haría, y prometo terminar la historia el fin de semana que viene n.n…

Sí, solo queda un capítulo más y un pequeño epílogo, les advertí que era una historia corta (Y creo que no volveré a escribir algo tan largo como "Rutina" T.T).

Hoy estoy con pocas ganas de escribir, así que las dejo leer en paz,

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

—Conozco esa mirada, y sé que planeas algo…— le dijo Destiny a la hora del almuerzo al día siguiente— Y exijo que me lo digas…

Kaoru sonrió con malicia.

—Ya te enterarás, amiga— respondió— Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda en un pequeño asunto…

—Me niego a participar sin saber de qué se trata— exclamó la rubia con solemnidad—No quiero más problemas, me basta con que Gotokuji me mire con odio por sentarme junto a su novio…

La morena le contó de su plan con resignación, y Destiny lo comprendió en un instante.

— ¿Cómo sabes que funcionará? — le preguntó una vez que finalizó

—Ya sabes que observo muy bien a la gente— respondió— Tú solo debes asegurarte de que Butch ande por la zona…

— ¿Y cómo lo hago?

Kaoru pensó unos pocos segundos.

—Dile que hay una chica vomitando en el baño, él te seguirá…

Y con la última parte del plan ya ideada, solo restaba esperar a que las clases finalizaran e ir al patio trasero de la escuela, donde las porristas entrenaban cada día.

La morena sabía que era arriesgado, pero ya estaba harta de la maldita capitana de las porristas y de sus estúpidos celos.

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

— ¡Muy bien, chicas! — las felicitó la pelirroja con alegría— Tomemos un descanso…

El equipo comenzó a dispersarse, llegando al sitio donde estaba sentada la gitana que hacía que la sangre de Momoko hirviera por los celos.

— ¡Matsubara! — la llamó una de las porristas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo espero que Brick salga de su práctica, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí— mintió con descaro— Y pensé que podría observarlas, son realmente buenas…

Si bien Momoko estaba bastante alejada de ellas, podía escuchar cada palabra de la conversación.

—Muchas gracias— exclamó otra de las chicas— Tienes mucha suerte, ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo puedo conseguir un novio como él?

Matsubara sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Es un secreto…

— ¡Prometemos no contárselo a nadie! — dijo una tercera porrista con solemnidad

Momoko se alejó rápidamente, realmente no tenía interés en saber cómo había hecho otra para enamorar a su mejor amigo.

Se dirigió al baño, ignorando que era seguida por otra persona…

Una vez allí, abrió el grifo y se lavó el rostro con fuerza. Estaba harta de no poder ignorar a Brick, y estaba aún más harta de su estúpida novia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir así? — le preguntó Miyako haciendo que se sobresaltara

— ¿Así cómo?

—Negando lo que realmente sientes…

La pelirroja soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Brick me besó unos días antes de empezar a salir con ella, ¿Sabes?

Miyako negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué no aprovechaste para decirle que llevas años enamorada de él?

—Porque soy una maldita cobarde, Miyako…— se lamentó— No quería perderlo y ahora resulta estar enamorado de otra… Solo fui un estúpido capricho para él…

—No creo que sea así— dijo su amiga para darle ánimos— ¿No has visto cómo te mira? ¡Brick está loco por ti!

—Si realmente lo hiciera, no estaría con Matsubara…— exclamó con desdicha— No voy a meterme en medio de la relación y quedar como la perra que hizo que terminaran…— hizo una pausa— Quiero que Brick esté en mi vida, pero acepto que sea feliz con ella…

Momoko no podía ser más mentirosa ni egoísta; claro que deseaba la felicidad de su amigo, pero quería que lo fuera junto a ella.

—Deberías decirle cómo te sientes…— sugirió la rubia

—No serviría de nada…— susurró— Deberíamos volver o las chicas comenzarán a preocuparse por nosotras…

Miyako asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con destino al parque nuevamente…

**…**

**~o~**

**…**

A Kaoru le estaba por dar una jaqueca al encontrarse rodeada de tantas chicas idiotas ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta de que para atraer un chico se necesitaba poseer un mínimo de masa cerebral?

Pero no podía demostrar cuanto le estaba molestando todo eso, simplemente arruinaría el plan; por lo que debía seguir actuando como una de esas imbéciles.

—Vamos, cuéntanos como lo has hecho, Kaoru…

¿Desde cuándo la llamaban por su nombre de pila? Siempre se habían referido a ella como "la gitana" o "la extraña". La morena rodó los ojos con molestia, pero el gesto les pasó desapercibido.

—Fue bastante simple, en realidad— exclamó al ver que Akatsutsumi se acercaba— Mi abuela me dio la receta de una poción del amor, la coloqué en unos bombones y se…

No pudo terminar la oración, ya que un fuerte golpe impactó en su cabeza. Lo último que Kaoru sintió fueron los agudos gritos de sorpresa que emitían las porristas.

Y luego, vino la oscuridad…

* * *

Ya sé que este capítulo quedó corto (muy corto T.T) pero no es mi estilo agregar cosas para que quede un poco más largo…

En el próximo capítulo, veremos si el plan funcionó o no (yo ya lo sé, pero no voy a decirles…)

En fin, no las molesto más…

Nos leemos,

**F**arenz.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Para que vean que cumplo con mi palabra, les traigo el final de esta historia (en realidad, resta un pequeño epilogo, que subiré la semana que viene). Aunque llegó unas horas más tarde de lo que planeé (MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD).

Para las lectoras de "Rutina", quería informarles que el 29 la historia cumple años, y voy a regalarles un pequeño drabble de ese universo; la inspiración para el capítulo todavía no llegó (lo siento u.u) pero estoy escribiendo el final, que ya se acerca u.u.

En otros comentarios, acabo de crearme una cuenta en WordPress (la dirección está en mi perfil, por si a alguien le interesa leer mis pensamientos y decepciones).

Bueno, las aburro más, y las dejo leer en paz…

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la pequeña sala blanca que había visitado con demasiada frecuencia en los meses pasados: La enfermería.

La morena sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en la cabeza, se llevó la mano allí y pudo tocar un grueso vendaje. Comenzó a quitárselo con rapidez, pero una voz grave la interrumpió.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— le dijo con la voz seca—Tienes un chichón del tamaño de una manzana…

— ¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa lo que haga? — exclamó con ira, estaba jodidamente enojada: realmente le dolía la cabeza

El enfermero no respondió, pero se acercó lentamente a ella. Kaoru pudo notar que estaba utilizando una gorra roja que cubría su negro y desordenado cabello.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro.

—El rojo no es tu color…— se burló— Pareces una decoración navideña barata…

Butch rió, se quitó el accesorio y lo arrojó al suelo.

—Creí que querrías ver algo familiar cuando despertaras…— le dijo— Y el idiota de tu noviecito estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con la que te hizo esto como para preocuparse por ti…

Inconscientemente, el moreno apretó los puños al recordar al imbécil de Akamura, lo que hizo que la chica sonriera con suspicacia.

— ¿Acaso estás celoso?

El enfermero la miró fijamente a sus ojos, lo que ocasionó que un leve sonrojo apareciera en su rostro.

— ¿Eso importa realmente?

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y él soltó un bufido de resignación.

—Ya te dije que me preocupo por ti…— volvió a confesar— Y si no fuera porque me echarían de mi puesto, yo mismo hubiera golpeado a ese idiota en medio de la cara…

La morena no le respondió, por lo que él continuó hablando.

—Si Destiny no me hubiera avisado que había una alumna vomitando en los baños, ni siquiera me hubiese acercado al lugar…

—Si no, no hubieras podido salvar a esta damisela en peligro ¡Qué heroico! — ironizó

—Estoy hablando en serio, ¿Puedes escucharme sin burlarte?

La morena volvió a sonrojarse.

—Lo siento…

Butch ignoró sus disculpas; a pesar de haberse preocupado por ella, estaba enojado y no quería aceptar la verdad: La chica salía con otro, y él quería que fuera suya.

—Creí que tenías un poco de sentido común…— la regañó— ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurre darle una poción para el amor a un idiota que ni siquiera se preocupa por ti!?

—Butch…— lo llamó en voz baja, pero él volvió a ignorarla

—Eres hermosa, Kaoru… Y eres una de las personas más interesantes que conozco…— confesó— Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti…

—Butch…— repitió su nombre

—Pero tú estás con un estúpido niño al que no le importas ni un poco…— siguió diciendo— Realmente mereces algo mejor…

La estudiante lo miró con odio.

— ¿Terminaste?

—Sí

— ¿Me dejas hablar ahora?

El moreno asintió.

—No existen las pociones para el amor…— fue su turno de sincerarse— Y si lo hicieran, no se la hubiera dado a alguien como Brick, no es mi tipo…

— ¿Y a quién se la hubieras dado? — preguntó

—Eres realmente lento…— exclamó— ¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente obvia?

Butch meditó por unos segundos…

— ¿Me lo hubieras dado a mi?

La chica miró fijamente al suelo y asintió levemente con la cabeza. El enfermero tomó su cabeza con suavidad e hizo que sus ojos chocaran con los de él.

—No hubiera hecho falta, Kaoru…— confesó— Sería idiota si no me gustaras, pero…

—Tengo el presentimiento de que lo que me dirás no va a gustarme…— lo interrumpió

El moreno rompió el contacto visual y se alejó unos centímetros.

—Hace años que nadie se me mete de esta forma en la cabeza, Kaoru… Y tengo miedo— admitió con pesar— Además eres una niña…

Kaoru lo miró con odio.

—Ya tengo dieciocho años, Butch y en dos meses terminaré la secundaria— exclamó con enojo— Si no quieres estar conmigo, no utilices excusas…

—Nunca dije que no quisiera estar contigo— le dijo— Solo sugiero que vayamos con calma, que nos conozcamos bien, y que todo lo que tenga que pasar sea fuera del Instituto

—No soy idiota, sé lo importantes que son estas pasantías para tu futuro

Butch volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Además, no quiero estar con una chica que tiene novio— dijo con pesar— No es mi estilo

—Nos separamos hace días— mintió con descaro— Solo dije lo de la poción para ayudarlo con Akatsutsumi

Él rió y se acercó lentamente a ella.

—Entonces no está mal que haga esto…

Y la besó, como deseaba hacer desde la primera vez que la vio ingresar a la enfermería.

**...**

**~o~**

**...**

— ¡Brick!— lo llamó Miyako en medio del entrenamiento— ¡Debes venir conmigo, rápido!

El pelirrojo sabía que la novia de su mejor amigo no lo molestaría de no ser importante, por lo que les dijo a sus compañeros que el entrenamiento finalizaba y se acercó a la rubia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado

—Matsubara...— exclamó— Momoko la golpeó con su bastón y está inconsciente...

Brick siguió a Miyako hasta el lugar donde entrenaban las porristas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios hacía Kaoru allí. Una vez que llegaron, la rubia se fue y él pudo ver a Momoko sentada en un rincón, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

Sin dudarlo un instante, se acercó a la chica de la cual se había enamorado y se sentó en el suelo, junto a ella.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—El enfermero Him se llevó a Matsubara a la enfermería, deberías ir a ver cómo está...

—No hace falta, estará bien...— dijo despreocupadamente: Sabía que Him cuidaría de Kaoru—Eres tú quien me preocupa

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre ambos; él deseaba que Momoko le hablara, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no serviría de nada obligarla.

— ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?— le preguntó ella en un susurro— Debemos hablar en prinado...

Las demás porristas aún merodeaban por allí, por lo que Brick se levantó y le ofreció la mano a la chica para que lo imitara.

Sin soltarse las manos, caminaron hasta un árbol ubicado en un sector poco transitado de la escuela. Asegurandose de que ninguna de las molestas chicas los siguiera.

— ¿Ahora sí vas a contarme qué demonios sucedió?— preguntó con ansiedad, realmente necesitaba saberlo

—Golpeé a tu maldita novia con mi bastón— dijo con vergüenza— Y no lo lamento ni un poco...

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Te había dado una poción para el amor, Brick...— respondió con enojo— No podía tolerarlo

El pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces sin acabar de entender; quizá Kaoru había dicho una mentira para que él pudiera ser feliz con la persona que amaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar ese gesto: La gitana había resultado ser mucho más buena y agradable de lo que los rumores decían.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—La descarada se lo dijo a todas las porristas, Brick, no podía permitir que te engañara así— respondió— ¡Te dije que era una gitana loca!

—Lo siento...— susurró sin saber qué decir— Pero deberías disculparte con Kaoru, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien...

— ¡Te estaba usando!— exclamó con furia

—Las pociones para el amor no existen, Momoko...— le dijo en voz alta

Brick realmente no sabía si eso era verdad, pero Kaoru no merecía quedar como una perra ante todos los estudiantes; por más que quedaran dos meses de clases y nunca volviera a ver a nadie, deseaba que la morena pasara ese último tiempo en paz: Sabía que odiaba que hablaran de ella.

— ¿Entonces... Realmente la amas?— cuestionó la chica, con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de su rostro

—No llores, Momoko, por favor...— suplicó

Deslizó un brazo por la espalda de la pelirroja deseando que eso la calmara. Jamás había sido un chico a quien las palabras le salieran con naturalidad.

—No quiero que la ames...— susurró en voz muy baja mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su abrazo

—Nunca dije que lo hiciera...

La pelirroja se soltó un poco de él, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué estás con ella?

Brick bajó la mirada y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Para olvidarme de ti, Momoko— confesó— No puedo seguir amándote...

La chica volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Pero quiero que lo hagas...— le dijo al oído— Quiero que me ames, porque estoy enamorada de ti hace años, Brick... Y estoy dispuesta a luchar por nosotros y a dejar mis miedos de lado

Brick la soltó, sin acabar de creerselo: El plan había funcionado a la perfección. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y comenzó a acercarse a la chica para besarla, pero Momoko se apartó con suavidad.

—No puedo hacerlo mientras Matsubara sea tu novia...— dijo en voz baja— Si vamos a iniciar una relación, no quiero que sea con una infidelidad...

—Prometo que mañana todo estará solucionado...— exclamó él y le dio un suave beso en la frente

Debía buscar a Kaoru urgentemente y darle fin a la mentira...

* * *

Bueno, el plan funcionó y la farsa ya está llegndo a su fin (terminará definitivamente en el próximo capítulo). Realmente, odio los finales, pero no podía estirar esta historia.

¿Me dejarías un review?

**F**arenz.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy un poco melancólica, no sé, rara… Es difícil de explicar.

En lo personal, odio los finales, por eso es que este capítulo final quedó demasiado corto, mi mente tiene pensado otro más, pero a un futuro algo lejano (y todavía no descarto la idea del todo).

En cuanto a Rutina, la inspiración volvió y casi tengo terminado el próximo capítulo (para más información, visiten mi Facebook, sí me auto-hago publicidad :P), y el día 29 publiqué el pequeño drabble (que es una conversación entre Kaoru y Daika).

Bueno, debo dejar de aplazar este momento, y comenzar a escribir la cosa que más odio u.u…

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Llevaba más de veinte minutos buscando al maldito pelirrojo sin éxito, estaba a punto de darse por vencida e irse a su casa cuando lo vio hablando con su rubio mejor amigo.

Rápidamente se acercó a él, y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó la mano de Brick con fuerza y lo arrastró a la azotea.

—Debemos hablar…— le dijo casi sin aire

—Te envié varios mensajes, pero como no respondiste pensé que ya te habías ido…

La morena se golpeó la frente con fuerza (haciendo que el gran chichón volviera a dolerle), ni siquiera se le había ocurrido enviarle un mensaje.

—Ni siquiera pensé en mirar mi celular— dijo con una sonrisa— Estuve demasiado distraída…

— ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? — le preguntó con preocupación

—No, no es por eso…— respondió sonriendo— Butch me besó, pero lo tomaremos con calma hasta que terminen las clases— hizo una pausa— la morena hizo una pausa— Aun no me lo creo... ¡Yo saliendo con Butch Him!— dijo entre risas

—Realmente me alegro por ti...

Kaoru lo miró con intriga, se lo notaba un poco triste y comenzó a dudar si su grandioso plan había fallado...

— ¿Qué pasó con Akatsutsumi?

Brick le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

—Me confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí...

—Sabía que pasaría eso...

—Eres realmente buena analizando a las personas

—Era algo obvio— respondió con seriedad—Tú mismo dijiste que los celos nos hacen darnos cuenta de lo que realmente sentimos...

Se formó un incómodo silencio entre los estudiantes, y, pasados unos minutos, la chica se decidió a romperlo.

—Entonces, esto es el adiós, Brick Akamura...— dijo ella y se volteó para irse

— ¡Espera, Kaoru!— la llamó en voz alta

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Aun podemos ser amigos...— sugirió, ocasionando que la morena sonriera con tristeza

—Eres realmente ingenuo— susurró— Akatsutsumi me mataría si me acercara a ti...

La mirada de Brick se posó en el suelo: Realmente le había tomado afecto a Kaoru y odiaba no poder volver a hablarle.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?

—Claro...

—Abrázame...

La chica rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Realmente no existen las pociones para el amor, ¿Verdad?

Kaoru volvió a reír.

—Si lo creíste, eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba— ironizó— Solo quería ayudarte...

—Gracias— le susurró al oído mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la chica con más fuerza— Eres genial, Kaoru... Him es muy afortunado

La chica le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Realmente me caes bien, ¿Sabes? Eres menos idiota de lo que pensé...— confesó— Espero que tú y Akatsutsumi sean felices...

Esta vez fue el turno del pelirrojo para sonreír, y comenzó a soltarla lentamente. Realmente le agradaba sentir el cuerpo de la gitana contra el suyo.

—Adiós, Brick Akamura...— le dijo en un susurro

—Adiós, Kaoru...— respondió él— Gracias por haber sido mi novia...

La chica le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de abandonar la azotea y retirarse de su vida para siempre, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Poco tiempo después, Brick la imitó.

Ambos continuaron con su vida con naturalidad, con la persona a quien amaban a su lado.

Pero, de vez en cuando, sus miradas chocaban por accidente y se dedicaban una sonrisa furtiva: Era su forma de recordarle al otro que compartían un secreto que jamás sería revelado a otra persona...

* * *

Bueno, esta historia vio su fin. Realmente odio los finales (Creo que ya lo dije millones de veces), pero tengo una idea para darle un fin un poco mejor a esta historia (pero debo darle forma en mi mente antes de empezar a escribirla n.n)

Muchas gracias por la buena recepción que tuvo "Faking It", no creí que les gustara, realmente :). Gracias a todas las que comentaron, las que dieron Fav/Follow y a las lectoras fantasmas también. No saben lo feliz que me hacen ¡En serio!

Nos leemos otro día (¡Espero que sea pronto!)

**F**arenz.


End file.
